The Strawberry Samaritan
by TYZO300
Summary: The act of a simple good deed could affect one's life in so many ways. IchigoXTiaXHalibel'sfraccion. Also ichigo doesn't lose his powers and some of the espada survived too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright here we go my first bleach fic so give me a break if I messed up at something ok. Anyway I do not own the series in anyway.**_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki could be seen with Kisuke Urahara standing over the motionless body that was Sosuke Aizen's. _"Ichigo Kurosaki. A human, a transcendent_," were the last words Aizen spoke before fading completely. Ichigo collapsed right after Aizen had changed into spirit particles, but before his descent to the earth Kisuke held him and shunpoed away. Aizen had been defeated and the hero who defeated him was without hesitation sure of that.

After the downfall of that man, he returns to Karakura to see it restored and back to the real one to see if there was anyone that he could help. The rest who were still in hueco mundo returned to heal the wounded as ichigo searched around the town, he noticed something that no one else saw. A trail of blood on the path he was walking. He continued to follow it. "What the hell?" Ichigo asked to himself. The trail went on for another 5 minutes as he continued to follow it. He was about to turn until he heard coughing; Ichigo hid behind a fence and peaked. All he saw was a figure with blonde spikey hair with three braids. She wore an Arrancar jacket. He knelt down and put a hand on the figures head and lifted it up to get a better look. A small blush fell upon his face once he realized the figure was actually a woman. Her skin was dark and she had a collar covering her face. He then looked down to see a great profound gash across her stomach. Most of her clothing was ragged and tattered. Revealing a lot of her skin, causing Ichigo to look away and blush. He tried to pick her up but she just pushed him away; the arrancar stood, swinging from side-to-side, raising her sword and preparing to kill him. The Espada attacked him again and again, all with very sluggish speed. She then stopped her attacks by falling to the ground still conscious, but in an immobile, tired state. Ichigo ran nervously over to where she had fallen. He could hear her breathing, but it was in an irregular manner almost as if she was suffocating. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help us" asked Starrk as he approached the soul reaper and arrancar with his only fracción, Lilynette, in his arms. Ichigo looked up to see the primera espada with a gash on his chest much larger than the dark skinned female. Ichigo knew the consequences of helping an arrancar if the 13 squads found out but, he was never the one to reject others if they were in dire need of help. "What do we do" ichigo said; "first we have to get Halibel's fracción out of here any soul reapers find us" starrk responded while on look out.

While starrk was watching over lilynette and halibel, ichigo shunpoed over to the charred crater were mila-rose, sung-sun, and apacci all lying down unconscious while suffering third-degree burns. The substitute shinigami carefully carried them over to where the others were and discussed their next move. "You all can recover at my place for a while till it's safe" ichigo said while guiding starrk and the others to the clinic before any of the captains or lieutenants discover them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was around midnight as Ichigo finally sat down on the floor next to the bed after a very long day. Ichigo tended to all of the espadas' wounds thanks to their regeneration and some healing kido he learned a little while back and she was going to survive. Halibel was resting on his bed while lilynette was sleeping on the bed in the closet as ichigo prepared a futon for halibel's fracción to slumber on; starrk was lying on the floor next to the closet staring at the ceiling. "Thanks for helping despite who we are" the primera said not moving from his current position. "No problem its just what I do best… the names Ichigo kurosaki by the way" replied ichigo "Starrk coyote" stark said before pointing at the others in the exact order; "Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tia Halibel, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun." After that the two drifted off to sleep without knowing how things will work out here on out.

* * *

_**So now that I'm finished with this chapter I can get back to my other stories. So please review, FAV, and follow. **_


	2. AN

Hey there TYZO300 here and with some news. I just uploaded two new stories Rated M stories but however administration deleted one of them and that was my second strike my first being uploading a story that was more like a request. Anyway until I know for sure it's safe I'm not going to upload anymore chapters or stories on fanfiction however I have an account on deviantart you can use to view my stories and updates. Just look for a Tymaryland619 okay

Hope to hear from you soon


End file.
